Destiny of a madman
by Deadly Shadow
Summary: Yugi a blind peasant that is the reincarnation of Ma'at knows that someday she'll have to fight the cruel pharaoh Atemu the reincarnation of Apep she just never knew how soon...
1. Prologue

**Rain** "We're genderbending Yugi. Get over it, or I'll genderbend Atemu in the next story."

**Misty** "That would just be cruel we'll just make a moment where Atemu's manhood gets cut off."

**Rain **"And that's not cruel?"

**Misty **"Nope."

**Yugi** "*Putting on his wig and make up* Hurry! I can't wait to start the story!"

**Atemu** "I'm going to abuse him?! Why?!"

**Misty **"Such a laugh ha! Life's just a game! We're here to be the gambling gods here!"

**Rain** "*Sighs* The song we got inspiration is The game of life English cover JubyPhonic. We don't own the song sadly, we also don't own Yu-gi-oh!"

**Misty** "Dark blindshipping! Reincarnations, and magic! Ha-ha-ha! We're going to have a huge fight between Atemu and Yugi, and no it's not just a sword fight... Way more intense... We may include character death, but no main character death."

**Summary-** Yugi a beautiful peasant is a blind peasant with the musical voice of an angel. She also is the sole enemy of pharaoh Atemu that's the reincarnation of Apep, while she's the reincarnation of Ma'at... Now how will she be able to do this without her upholder Ra?

* * *

"Ma'at the goddess of is our goddess of truth, balance, order, law, morality, and justice. She is also personified as a goddess regulating stars, seasons, and the actions of both mortals and the deities, who set the order of the universe from chaos at the moment of creation. Ma'at's counterpart you can call dark part Isfet. Isfet meaning injustice, lie, wickedness, or political unrest as a verb "To do evil." Though she may have had a dark side Apep is an evil god, the deification of darkness and chaos and thus opponent of light and Ma'at. Apep was known to be slain by Ra, but there is prophecy where he would be reincarnated... To what nobody knows, all anyone knows is that one day the universe will change for the good or bad nobody knows."

There was then a sound of a book closing and the sight of a beautiful mother with tricolor hair tipped with blue, and beautiful half lidded gray eyes looking straight at her daughter in her arms "There my daughter... Your destiny daughter of Ma'at reincarnation of her soul. Holder of both Ma'at and Isfet. Blinded by the knowledge, and by the light in your soul. Such a beautiful and tragic tale... Though there's more to come nobody knows how it will end."

The child in the mothers arms looked up with hazed amethyst eyes "Mother don't be saddened by a tale which you have no power of. A tragic tale which has an ending nobody knows..." The child searched for her mothers cheek until she found it and gently cupped it "A tale of the gods, a tale of fortune. Light and darkness, when the darkness takes over the voice of the gods will come down and a new age will start. But, what kind of tragic events will happen is something we mortals will never know..."

The mother had tears streaming down her face "If only my daughter, Yugi, with the brightest eyes any child could have didn't have to go through this tragic tale... Such a bright, and innocent soul such as yours doesn't deserve this kind of destiny... This kind of fate."

Yugi smiled sweetly at her mother "Mother, father will be alright right?" Yugi looked a little hopeful as she looked down towards her mother lap "Because, father promised if I was good. He'd make me a new doll and maybe even two!"

The mother hugged her daughter close to her chest "My dear, of course your father is a fighter! When he gets back he may even make you two dolls! Just think!"

Yugi grinned her hazy amethyst eyes shined with childish hope "I can't wait I'll be right back I'm going to find my other doll he made me!" Yugi jumped off her mother's lap and skipped off but not before falling with her speed 'Oops!"

When Yugi left the mother broke down in tears, while sobs were escaping her throat "My precious daughter... Thinks he's returning..."

_My child close your eyes and never wake... Go to him, go to your love. I'll take care of our dear Yugi. _

The mother looked up at the ceiling a bitter smile on her face "I guess I'm not returning either. Poor Yugi... I know she has enough strength to overcome this. My daughter never get caught in the darkness, don't let prince Atemu get consumed by Apep... Save him before it's to late." And that was our dear mother last words were before she closed her eyes to join her husband.

_Your child will be consumed by a madman, and... Consumed by fear..._

And with that Isfet's strength grows.

* * *

**Misty** "The official prologue of Destiny of a madman! The reason the mother died is suicide she pretty much poisoned herself when she heard that the father died, and she hid the effects of it, it was hard for Yugi to find out that because despite her memories of Ma'at and Isfet she was still a child, and blinded at that so it made her where she couldn't tell."

**Yugi **"And Ya-"

**Yami** "*Smirks* Don't ruin the whole story for our dear readers. We need them to be at least a little interested."

**Atemu **"Are we doing a mobiumshipping?! Because I'm so up for that."

**Rain** "Stop being such a pervert and guys remember to review, even if you don't want to."

**Yugi** "I'll give you a hug if you do!"

**Misty** "I'll glomp you!"

**Atemu **"Hn. I'll let you hug Yugi. Only once."

**Yami** "I won't mindcrush you. Sadly..."

**Rain** "I won't force you into the orphanage that plays circle you, circle you."

**Misty** "And that's the end of prologue of the destiny of a madman!"


	2. Isfet appears

**By the way the more reviews I get the longer chapters I'll do. So review if you want good chapters! **

**Yugi** "I can't see anything! Why did you use pepper spray on me?!"

**Misty **"This is a story, you're blind in it and a lady I'm making Rain sharpen my dagger right now."

**Atemu & Yami** "No way, you're not cutting Yugi's manhood off!"

**Misty** "What?... No, no I was going to cut the guards hair in this they have freakishly long hair. So bye bye!"

**Yugi** "Got out of that one."

**Rain **"We apparently don't own Yu-gi-oh! Dang it..."

* * *

"Yug'!"

Yugi blinked in surprise and turned around where she heard the voice come from "Joey is that you?"

Joey panted as he stopped infront of Yugi "Yeah, are you going to the market today Yugi?" Joey looked up at her hazed amethyst eyes waiting for his answer.

Yugi smiled at her childhood friend "Of course, I have to go today. Remember Pharaoh Aknamkanon's funeral is today, and Prince Atemu is going to become the pharaoh!"

Joey frowned at Yugi "Yeah... I'm just worried, what if Prince Atemu's rumor is true? They say he's the reincarnation of Apep! He couldn't be that cruel could he Yug'?!"

"Hmm... It all depends, he could he couldn't, but that doesn't matter now does it? I mean he's going to take the throne either way..." Yugi then frowned at her friend "You know judging people by what you hear is rude Joey. I hope you don't do it again."

Joey laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly "Yeah, yeah sorry! It's just something you can't help but worry about you know?"

Yugi rubbed her friends head softly "Yes, but we can't avoid it. He's going to be our pharaoh someday so we have to show him respect."

Joey nodded and grabbed Yugi's hand "Let's go I'll lead you?"

Yugi looked at Joey and smiled "Of course thank you."

He shrugged "No problem. We don't need you falling do we?"

Yugi blushed and hit Joey's back playfully "Jerk!"

"Hey, hey no need to hit the player hit the game!"

Yugi pouted "Whatever you say Joey."

* * *

"Today, we're all here for the crowning of prince Atemu!" (I don't know if they do the celebration, but in here they do.) An old man with a priest outfit called out to all the people in the market.

Cheers erupted through the crowd as a man with tricolor hair and cold crimson eyes went up to the man with a smirk plastered on his face.

"I am honored to take the crown great uncle." The crimson eyed man said coldly as he looked at the crowd "And today, is slave gather. The guards will take all the people who is able to work, and bring them to the castle."

This time the cheers hesitantly started, though less people cheered which made the crimson eyed man narrow his eyes at the crowd.

"Be glad I am just getting the people who can work. I could just get all the children and be on my way." He called out with a growl at the end of his sentence to prove his point.

The man with the priest outfit finally spoke up "Today we're crowning prince Atemu as I had said before. For his father's death, prince Atemu is taking up the throne to be the new pharaoh."

False cheers came that even a deaf person could tell was false. But, nevertheless it came and pleased Atemu to no end.

"Yes uncle. Now may we get on with it? I have many duties to attend to." Atemu narrowed his eyes at the man threateningly when the man hesitated at crowning Atemu.

The man delicately placed the crown on Atemu's head "And today... We see pharaoh Atemu!"

Cheers erupted through the crowd once again, Atemu just smirked at his people until one person caught his eyes a little lady with tricolor hair 'interesting... Hmm... Remind me to make sure the guards get her...'

And with that thought in mind he left, but not before he snapped out a order and discreetly told the guards to get one person that caught his eyes.

* * *

"J-Joey! Did he mean what he just said?!" Yugi looked where Joey was standing fear etching through her face "T-they won't get me right?!"

Joey looked at Yugi for a second his brow coming down in thought "Well... A blind slave can't really work. They would have to make you Pharaoh Atemu's personal slave if they ever got to you."

And with that Yugi paled remembering the tale her late mother would tell her '_Apep is coming. And when he gets you there's no escape my dear child..._' The exact words now how would she get out of this?

"Hey you!"

Yugi looked where the voice came from "Excuse me can I help you?" Yugi tilted her head to the side in confusion.

The guard grunted seeing her hazy eyes "Yes put your hands out the Pharaoh has requested you as a slave."

Yugi shakily put her hands out where the guards proceeded to put chains on her hands.

"Now follow!" The guard jerked the chains making Yugi yelp as she almost fell to the ground, but she continued to follow the dark haired guard.

_Young one... Getting captured how reckless._

Yugi's eyes popped open as she heard the voice 'W-what was that my imagination?!'

_No, no. It's not your imagination._

Yugi looked down and whispered breathlessly "Who are you?"

_My name is Isfet, Ma'at's counterpart. Or yours now. But to you, you can call me Yami. Your other self._

Yugi tilted her head getting curious glances from the guard leading her 'Yami? What a strange name. What does it mean?'

_If I'm correct... It's from another time meaning 'Darkness', your name is also strange to these people little game._

Yugi looked down 'Isfet aren't you suppose to be cruel... And aren't you supposed to be... Um... A girl?'

_I don't know... I have no idea what I'm supposed to be... It's complicated._

Yugi nodded her head 'I understand.' But, before Isfet/Yami could make another comment the guard grunted and yanked the chain again earning a yelp from Yugi.

"Stop looking like your talking to yourself women!" He looked back his eyes coldly searching her body.

Yugi's face turned a little red when she felt eyes on her she spoke shyly then "O-of course.."

The guard smirked and leaned over to her ear "Be careful with a body like that you never know who could approach you."

Yugi's eyes turned red for a split second as she growled "Touch me and I'll rip your arm off and feed it to the alligators. I'm sure they're all just _dying_ for a bit of human flesh."

The guard grunted and yanked her harshly "For that punishment fifteen lashes when you get to the castle maybe even more."

Yugi smirked her eyes turning full on red and her voice growing deeper "And for that death. Your heart might look very pretty out of your body huh?"

The guard looked fearfully back as he saw her red eyes and he walked faster to the rest of the group "Whatever just walk."

Yugi looked at the guard innocent and said in a threateningly sweet voice "As you wish Mr. Guard~"

* * *

**Yami** "I'm awesome in this story. But, why am I only sweet to Yugi?"

**Yugi** "Shush Isfet I want to have the time of glory! Finally told someone off!"

**Yami** "That was me... And I'm not Isfet!"

**Atemu** "You threatened my guard?! Oh well, you did have a nasty sense of humor though."

**Yami** "Yes like season 0 all over again..."

**Misty** "Review for next chapter! ^^"


	3. Personal servant? Me?

**Rain** "*Dragging Misty* We're back... God dang it your heavy!"

**Misty** "Let me go! Let me go!~"

**Yugi** "*chains Misty to a chair* Write!"

**Misty **"Fine! Whatever! I don't own Yu-gi-oh!"

**Rain** "In addition you have our most sincere apologies, we're updating late because we had to get school supplies and other materials for school that's about to come up. We try to have one chapter a day, but if we get busy we may do it just one chapter every two days."

* * *

The guard looked back at Yugi still a little freaked out by her earlier comments, but kept it well hidden "Slave. Do you know what your task are?"

Yugi looked up and had a sign of pure confusion on her face "To serve the pharaoh? Since I'm blinded, I can't be much help to the pharaoh..." Yugi bowed her head a little ashamed of herself for not being able to help the pharaoh.

The guard just grunted "But, don't use the 'I'm blinded' for everything. Pharaoh Atemu has a giant temper."

_Yeah. Like we couldn't see that before._

Yugi lowered her eyebrows in a scowl 'Isfet, that's rude to the pharaoh!'

_Listen dear you call me Yami. And I don't call you Ma'at agreed?_

Yugi sighed softly 'Okay Yami...'

_Mm... Going to sleep call me when you need me._

'Alright Yami. Have nice dreams.'

_Ahem... Don't say mushy things, unless you want me to take over you._

Yugi giggled silently 'Well, I need to stop talking the guard is looking at me like I grown a second head.'

_Mm, he's not far off._

'Agreed.'

The guard yanked the chain "Are you sure you don't have anything wrong mentally as well?"

Yugi giggled "Of course not, if I did than so let Apep have my soul." '..Take away my comment, he's pretty much having my soul because I'm becoming his slave.'

_True that, hey if he tells you what to do do I have permission to kill him?_

'Thought we already talked about this, no Isfet you don't now stop asking please!'

_Whatever Ma'at. Or Yugi. _

'I have no further comments. Now go to sleep!' Yugi thought to him with a sudden pout on her face not noticing that she was still putting the guard in an uneasy state with her random facial expressions.

_Hey there's the castle it's so pretty! Can't you see it?_

'If you weren't me I would so be strangling you about now.'

_Mm... Threatening the messenger how sweet of you._

'Yup. Now shush when the pharaoh sees me he's not going to want to see me talking to myself!'

_Yeah because we all think it's such a turn on..._

'Shush Yami!'

_Hn. Whatever..._

* * *

Slaves were all lined up infront of the crimson eyed pharaoh as he told the guards where he would put them, sadly none of them caught his eye... That is until he stopped infront of a pale hazy eyed slave that was looking down to the ground.

Atemu looked at the guards when he pointed towards the pale skinned slave a guard came out awaiting an order "Take her to my chambers, get some slaves and clean her up."

The guard quickly nodded and harshly grabbed Yugi's shoulder making the little one flinch while he lead the blind girl out.

'Hmm... As I thought she's blind...'

Just then a priest spoke up "Are you sure you'll be okay with a blind personal slave pharaoh? You could always get another good one."

Atemu looked at the priest "No thanks Seth. That one slave caught my attention. The rest of you slaves go to the dungeons. You others don't interest me guards feed them to the alligators."

Seth looked at the slaves with pity in his eyes as he saw most of them have a fearful expression "Pharaoh Atemu, don't you think... That's a bit to harsh?"

Atemu shrugged and walked to the throne "Those slaves should have interested me. It's not my problem anymore."

'One of these days the slaves will get tired of this...' Seth thought with a hidden glare at the pharaoh 'Ra hasn't even came down and I'm already tired of it.'

Atemu looked at Seth with a raised eyebrow not missing the glare he received "Problem Seth?"

Seth looked down at the ground "Of course not my pharaoh."

Atemu smirked "Good. Now everyone is dismissed."

All the councilmen got up and left, but the guards stayed.

Atemu looked at the guards "What is your problem? I told you 'dismissed' and last time I checked it meant go. Leave. Bye?"

The guards all grunted angrily and left their pharaoh.

'I may need them, but when the pharaoh says dismissed the pharaoh means dismissed. Mm, father told me not to do this... But, when have I ever listened to that old man?'

The pharaoh got up and taken his leave heading to his chambers when all the guards were dismissed and left.

* * *

Yugi stayed in the center of the room with her head bowed and whispered "Yami? Yami do you hear me?"

_Yeah, what is it?_

'Do you mind taking control of me? I just am scared right now...'

_Aww is little Yugi afraid of the cruel pharaoh?_

'P-please Yami don't make fun of me... It's just I sense bad vibes from him...'

_Yeah because you could have so seen his lustful gaze._

'Wait what?! Please please please take control of me I can't do this I mean... He's the pharaoh, and I'm just a blind peasant.'

_And your the reincarnation of Ma'at with the voice of an angel. You let yourself down way to much._

'Please Yami don't make it harder than it actually is... I'm already freaking out enough.'

_Whatever you say women. Just don't expect me to be all that nice._

Yugi's eyes then turned red as she smirked and sat down staring at the door waiting for it to open.

Just then as the wish was wished it open, and Yugi's smirk grew 'Whoa. Pharaoh alert, better get ready for this one.'

Atemu looked at Yugi and raised his eyebrow "Last time I checked you had hazed amethyst eyes, what's with the crimson eyes? Stealing them from me?"

Yugi smirked as she looked at the pharaoh "Oh, but pharaoh aren't they just the prettiest things? I mean... They do look like your after all.'

Atemu shrugged "I have to get in the baths. Prepare them for me."

Yugi blinked innocently her eyes turning back to amethyst as she yelped at the request "O-of course Pharaoh Atemu."

* * *

**Misty** "*Ending up panting* God... Character development sucks..."

**Yami** "I talked to Yugi this chapter, why?"

**Misty **"Because this story is going to have some puzzleshipping at least when she learns of the soul room. And, when she's there she's going to be able to see! Yay!"

**Yugi **"I'm with two people?"

**Misty** "Seems that way! Now end these author notes!"

**Atemu** "Kay bye."

**Rain **"And remember the more reviews we get the better and longer the chapters get!"

**Misty** "So read and review!"

**Also we include cyber cookies for all those reviewers out there!**


End file.
